<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only One Bed by jacquelee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218666">Only One Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee'>jacquelee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Laurel is not in any danger of dying, she got stabbed but she's getting over it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel got stabbed but the doctors were able to save and stabilize her. Sara stayed at her side, sleeping in a chair and when Laurel is finally lucid enough to realize that, she can't help but tease her a little about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laurel Lance &amp; Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020 [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writer's Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only One Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="https://writersmonth.tumblr.com">Writer's Month 2020</a> for the Day 31 prompt There Was Only One Bed!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Laurel finally really woke up after drifting in and out of consciousness for what felt like an eternity, everything seemed much clearer than before. She still hurt, but at least she didn't feel like she was currently being stabbed. And she was far less loopy and felt more aware, not like everything was foggy and dreamlike. She was able to look around and actually process what she was seeing, which was her sister sitting on a chair next to the bed, or more like slouching in it, fast asleep.</p><p>Laurel smiled. She remembered that Sara had been here for a while, just like her father, Oliver and the others, remembered seeing her and being glad that she was here. Now that she could actually think clearly again, she realized she had been worried about her, about that time travel adventure thing, about her blood lust. Sara had reassured her in her rare phone calls that she was fine but it was still good to see for herself. </p><p>Even though, right now, she didn't look all that fine, she had dark circles under her eyes, her clothes were rumpled and she looked like every muscle in her body was stiff. </p><p>It wasn't like Laurel didn't realize that Sara had probably endured far worse in her life, on the Amazo, on Lian Yu and in the League, but this was because of her and it was avoidable. She moved her hand towards Sara to wake her, but she didn't even have to touch her, the simple sound of that movement was enough for her to shoot up, wide awake.</p><p>Getting her bearings immediately, she came to stand by Laurel's side, taking her hand, smiling at her softly.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Hey yourself."</p><p>"How are you? Do you need anything? Pain killers, food? I can call the nurses."</p><p>Laurel laughed a little, though it came out more like a cough. </p><p>"I'm fine, really. What about you?"</p><p>"Me? I'm not the one who got stabbed."</p><p>Rolling her eyes a little, Laurel looked pointedly at the chair. </p><p>"No, you're just the one who's been sleeping in that not particularly comfortable looking chair."</p><p>She was trying to be snippy, but that sentence already took a lot out of her and she lied back, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Sara was looking at her, worry in her eyes, but when she spoke, it was in the same light tone Laurel had used.</p><p>"Last I checked, there was only one bed here, so…"</p><p>Laurel laughed again, which ended up in a little bit of a coughing fit, prompting Sara to look even more worried.</p><p>"It's okay, I'm good. And I give you that."</p><p>That was about the extent of what she had in her at the moment. She closed her eyes again, lying back completely, ready to drift off again. She felt Sara press a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"I love you, sis."</p><p>Laurel murmured something that was supposed to be 'love you too' though she wasn't sure it actually came out that way. But she knew, Sara would understand her anyways, and she would be here when she woke up again, uncomfortable chair or not. </p><p>Her last thought before she drifted off was that she really needed to think of an incentive to get Sara to go home and sleep in her own bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>